The History of Love
by Lewis Christine
Summary: After her first year at Hogwarts Ginny transferred to Beauxbatons, when she goes to a Hogwarts summer bash she meets someone unexpected. AU GWDM
1. Aimer

**Author's Corner/..**

So, I am ready for the hate mail after this is posted. I apologize for the wait, my grades were not the best last semester and privileges were stripped, not to mention the row with my brother which led to the deleting of all my stories… It's sad I know. Haha/

Anyways I am having serious story block on **As You Wish** and keep thinking of great plot lines for _other_ stories. Long story short, I am starting a new story which will, depending on how my grades are, be much quicker on the updating. **I AM NOT ABANDONING MY OTHER STORY!!** I am trying to think of a better plot for it because while writing my mind kind of went way off of what I wanted but now I can't seem to remember what I wanted in the first place… smart right? However, since I am losing my mind about **As You Wish**, would anyone be willing to co-write this story with me? If so please email me at because that is my only working e-mail as of right now..

This new story is **loosely **based around Pride & Prejudice. It is AU so expect most things to be different. This is MY fanfic and if you don't like how I am changing things around then please don't read this, that doesn't mean read and then reply or e-mail stuff that I already know.

I have no intentions of ever claiming Harry Potter as mine or the creation of any of the characters. I do take credit for the dialogue and new plot line, plus any character I think up for the purpose of the story.

Enjoy!

LC

**Author's Corner/..2**

We all know I don't own this. I don't pretend to. I do own the plot line and my original characters.

LC

Summary: After her first year at Hogwarts Ginny transferred to Beauxbatons, when she goes to a Hogwarts summer bash she meets someone unexpected. AU GW/DM;

* * *

Chapter One

**Aimer.**

/\/\/\/\

Never knowing

We're shocking but we're nothing

We're just moments, we're clever but we're clueless

We're just human, amusing and confusing

We're trying, but where is this all leading?

We'll never know.

-Jack Johnson – Never Know

/\/\/\/\

* * *

"_However, this was before Inigo's wound reopened;_

_and Westely relapsed again;_

_and Fezzik took the wrong turn;_

_and Buttercup's horse threw a shoe._

_And the night behind tem was filled with the crescendoing sound of pursuit…"_

Ginny smiled as she finished her book, it was the hundredth time that she had read it but she never tired of it. She closed the book and began walking towards the Burrow from the lake just past the family's makeshift Quidditch pitch. As she neared the house she heard the loud voices of both her mother and youngest-older brother Ron.

She casually wiped off any grass stems and dirt that had gotten on her blue summer dress and quickly tied her hair up into a loose bun. She walked inside and smiled as she heard Ron talking quite loudly towards Mrs. Weasley. As she entered the kitchen the conversation started making more sense.

"Mum, everyone is going to be there!"

"Ronald, how on earth would I let you go when I don't even know where it is!?"

Ron sighed and caught sight of Ginny hugged her and said, "Ginny there is a huge bash tonight for all Hogwarts students, I planned on bringing you but Mum," here he turned to look at Mrs. Weasley who rolled her eyes, "won't agree."

Ginny smiled and turned to her mother, "Mum I haven't seen my Hogwarts friends in ages, and this would perfect! Please Mama? Before term starts?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter and said, "Oh good heavens. Ask your father."

Ron and Ginny smiled at each other knowing that Mr. Weasley would let them go. Ron turned to Ginny and said, "Go get ready; I'll take care of Dad."

Ginny turned and went upstairs; grabbing a different dress from her closet she quickly took a shower and applied what little make-up she used. Ginny dried her hair and changed into her dark emerald summer dress. The dress had a silver ribbon which went around the middle and tied a bow in the back, to match, Ginny put on her silvery-sparkled flats to make the outfit more casual.

As Ginny made sure she looked alright she walked down to Ron's bedroom and asked for him to charm her hair straight. Her auburn-y hair now fell past her porcelain shoulder blades in complete straightness.

Ginny came downstairs and gave her mum and dad a peck on the cheek and side-along apparated with Ron. When the arrived Ginny smiled up at Ron from her modest 5'2 stance and said with a wink, "Well, here goes everything."

Ron laughed and pulled her inside the loud building.

* * *

The party had been in full swing by the time they had gotten there and Ginny had told Ron to have fun with his own friends. She didn't need a babysitter. It would be weird at first, but Ginny was a likeable person and could communicate easily.

That didn't help the nerves though.

This would be the first time Ginny had spoken to anyone, save one, from Hogwarts face-to-face since the Chamber of Secrets, and she was a completely different person. Ginny took a deep breath and headed towards one of the many tables to sit down and collect her thoughts. While walking through the crowd she saw many people whom she had kept in touch with. The first was her good friend Luna Lovegood, the only person she had continuingly met with after first year.

When Luna saw Ginny she squealed and made her way over to where she was standing.

"Ginny!" Luna threw her arms around Ginny, who laughed and hugged her equally as hard back.

"Hey Luna, how are you?"

"Even better now that your gorgeous self is here."

Ginny smiled and linked arms with her friend. The two girls went to the table Ginny was headed to and caught up with each other, commenting on new couples and everyone else on the dance floor. As they were talking silence took over the room and Ginny looked for the cause of the commotion... or lack thereof.

Three ridiculously gorgeous people stood up at the doorway and made there way down the center of the room.

"Luna, who are these people?"

All three of them had different colored hair, so they weren't related, and not going to Hogwarts, Ginny was at a loss. The girl on the left didn't look to be too much taller than Ginny and had dark brown hair and a slightly upturned nose. The guy beside her was very tall and very pale. He had platinum blonde hair and walked both gracefully and regally. The guy in his left had dark hair similar to the girls but a shade darker. He was as tall as the blonde but looked slightly more approachable and had a kind face.

Luna responded as Ginny was observing the new people, "The one on the right is Blaise Zabini and on the left is Pansy Parkinson."

"And the one with the arrogant look?"

"That is their good friend and the ever infamous Draco Malfoy."

Ginny cocked her head and whispered back, "He looks like a prick."

Luna laughed and said, "Maybe, but the richest prick in England."

As they walked past Blaise kept a meaningful glance on Luna, who was oblivious, and Draco intrigued looked over only to lock eyes with Ginny. His face softened for a brief period and then he abruptly turned away. At that Ginny's eyebrows rose and she went back to observing couples on the floor.

Luna turned to Ginny and started back up there conversation as the music in the hall started up again.

"Did you see his face when he saw you?"

Ginny was confused, "Whose face?"

Luna sighed and said, "Draco, of course."

Ginny smiled and said, "Yes, but I can't tell you what it means, and I also noticed the attention that Mr. Zabini paid you on the walk down the center."

At this Luna looked at Ginny with her wide pale-blue eyes and said, "Really? He's always sort of…dismissing of me at school."

At this Ginny frowned because Blaise looked anything but dismissing of Luna as he strode past.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Blaise came up to the table and waited for the girls to notice him.

Ginny cocked her head and smiled as Luna said, "Please Blaise, join us."

Blaise sat down next to Ginny and kept eye contact with Luna across the table to entire time. After about five minutes Luna gasped and said, "Excuse my lack of manners! This is my good friend Ginevra."

Blaise looked over at her and smiled politely and asked, "And where do you go to school, because I have never seen you around the Hogwarts halls, and surely I would remember your beauty."

Ginny laughed unbelievingly and said, "I go to Beauxbatons although I was at your school for a brief period in my third year, it was the Tri-wizard Tournament."

Ginny decided to leave out her first year because it only brought up painful and awkward conversation. She looked at Luna who understood what Ginny was thinking and winked.

Blaise nodded in understanding and said, "I would've been in my fourth year then, although, forgive me, I don't seem to remember you."

Ginny smiled casually, "It's alright, one gets used to being overlooked at a school with part Veelas."

At this Blaise laughed and said, "Pity, it would've been great to make your acquaintance then." He turned his head to where Draco and Pansy were standing, "Let me introduce you to my friends."

The three of them walked to where Draco and Pansy were sitting and Blaise made the introductions. After about two minutes of awkward conversation and arrogance towards Luna, Luna and Blaise left to dance.

Pansy observed Ginny not yet sure what to make of her, and tried to figure out her familiarity. Ginny knew what she was doing and to get her mind off of the girl next to her she tried making small talk.

"So what year are you in Mr. Malfoy?"

He turned and said sharply, "Seventh."

Not knowing what else to do, Ginny curtsied, smiled and left hoping to find better conversation. As she was walking Ginny caught sight of Luna and Blaise and smiled for her friend. She bobbed her head a little to the music and decided to get some air.

* * *

After a quick look around the room, she spotted some doors and made her way towards them. Ginny walked to where some steps leading to a gazebo were and sat down, enjoying the cool night air.

As Ginny was sitting outside she heard someone coming out to join her. She smiled when she heard.

"And to what luck am I to be with such a beautiful maiden?"

Ginny smiled and turned around, letting the person see fully who she was.

The tall shaggy headed blond gasped and then broke out into a huge grin while rushing to her.

"Ginny!"

Ginny laughed and got up to embrace her old friend, "Hey Colin."

Colin then walked around Ginny admiring her from every view, which made Ginny smile, and said, "Well aren't you just the world's most beautiful creation."

"Oh hush." She said still grinning.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? And why the hell didn't you ever send me a picture throughout your post?" he finished mock-upset.

"I guess I like a good reaction." Ginny said, "No, I came spur of the moment really…Ron kind of got me into going."

Colin laughed, "Well I guess I'll have to thank him now won't I?"

Chuckling she replied, "Indeed you shall."

"Well," Colin said putting on a serious face, "would you, dear lady, care to be my next dance?"

At this Ginny put on a regal look and pretended to think, then smiled and said, "Well, I would be delighted, good sir."

* * *

After the dance Colin linked his arm with Ginny's and escorted her to where Luna was waiting. Blaise and his two accompanies with her.

Draco watched as they walked up, an unreadable expression on his face when he saw her being escorted by Colin. Luna saw this but said nothing and brought up conversation.

"Well wasn't that a fun dance?"

Blaise nodded earnestly and winked towards Luna, "Our dear Draco here left many a poor young lady standing."

"Yes," Pansy started, "even after being asked a couple times." a sly grin creeping onto her face.

Draco only looked at Ginny and said nothing as Pansy continued, "I even think one poor, drunken Hufflepuff even tried singing to him for…proper encouragement."

Hufflepuff meant absolutely nothing to Ginny, but said, in reply to the statement grinning, "I wonder who first discovered the power of song in driving away…affection." Here she stopped and looked at Draco.

He asked with a calculating face, after sparing a quick glance at Blaise, "So what do you recommend then, to show affection?"

Ginny cocked her head and smiled towards him before saying, "Dancing firstly, but fine conversation makes an easy second."

Ginny then politely took her arm from Colin's, curtsied, and said to Luna "I expect to hear from you," she turned towards Colin, "and you, and I'll try to not forget pictures."

Colin laughed and she continued towards the three left, "Nice to make your acquaintances. Blaise." She said smiling at Blaise and then nodded at both of the other two before turning and finding Ron to leave the party.

"I always knew I would like the girls from Beauxbatons." Said the fading voice of Blaise, causing both Luna and Colin to laugh.

* * *

That night Ron and Ginny slept in sleeping bags by the fireplace, which was casting a small fire. Ron shifted in his bag and Ginny turned to look at him. Ron had propped himself up on his side towards her and grinned.

"Thanks for letting me, you know, hang out with my friends."

Ginny smiled, "Of course, who did you talk to anyways?"

Ron started to grin like the Cheshire cat and replied, "You'll just have to find out."

Ginny was confused but before she could reply Ron asked, "And who did _you_ talk to, Frenchie?"

Ginny looked at the ceiling and said, "Luna, of course, and Colin…"

Ron nodded his head at this, he knew of her letters, but said when she didn't continue, "Is that all? You hermit."

At this Ginny laughed and smacked Ron in the head saying, "Shut up and go to bed."

Ron laughed, rubbing his head, and fell back onto his back sighing. Ginny waited until she heard the even breathing of her brother before she started to think about what had happened that night.

She didn't mention Draco, Blaise, or Pansy because of something holding her back. She had gotten a vibe from Colin's slight stiffening around them and Luna's talks of Blaise's attitude at school. She didn't think these were people which her brother would like. Well she knew Draco wouldn't be. His Father is the reason she is at Beauxbatons isn't it?

Ginny sighed remembering term, she had exactly three weeks until she went back to school, a whole month earlier than Hogwarts students, but she was ready. Sitting at the Burrow all summer made her miss her dorm back in France with her only roommate Elizabeth.

Ginny turned to look at the fire, and smiled a little, "Well **I** hope we meet again Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

**Author's Corner/.**

OH DEAR. Well did you like it? I really hope so because it took a lot of thinking to write it. Next chapter should be good; she meets up with Luna and some other people…. I know… you're anxious ha-ha.

I tried to not make it so much like the book/movie, but I am just starting so forgive me. I don't want to be pushy, but please tell me if I should continue this or stick to **As You Wish** (which I need help with please e-mail me at )

Going Crazy,

LC


	2. Chances

**Author's Corner/.**

Well here is chapter two. That wasn't too long was it? I hope not. I have been thinking about this story a lot, and Aleve has become a good friend thanks to my headaches ha-ha. I hope you like this chapter and I appreciate all of your replies.

Please if anyone has any ideas, do not post them in your reply but please e-mail them to me instead, I may have use for them in the future. My only working e-mail as of right now is do not hesitate.

Enjoy!

LC.

**Summary**: After her first year at Hogwarts Ginny transferred to Beauxbatons, when she goes to a Hogwarts summer bash she meets someone unexpected. AU GW/DM;

* * *

Chapter Two

**Chances**

Do not get me wrong, I cannot wait

For you to come home

For now you're not here and I'm not there

It's like we're on our own

To figure it out, consider how

To find a place to stand

Instead of walking away and

Instead of nowhere to land

-The Fray – She Is

* * *

Ginny woke up to the sound of tapping on a glass. She looked up over towards the window and smiled as she saw the familiar brown-speckled owl of her friend Luna. She quickly threw off her sleeping bag and went to open the window for the patient owl.

After the bird was inside Ginny gave him a bowl of water and a bit of bread before taking the letter to read. Ginny carefully unrolled it and read:

_Dear Nuwanda,_

_Last night was so much fun. I'm glad that I got to see you before you left for your term. I hope that you're doing alright for the day right after a bash. _Ginny smiled here and paused, quickly pulling up her hair.

_I am writing to tell you that, the ever colorful, Blaise Zabini has asked me to come and visit him for week during the summer holidays. Seeing as you go back, and I miss you all throughout the year, I was going to ask whether or not you could join me when he said, and I quote, "Oh, and don't forget to bring that fire-crackin', sweet thing you call Ginny to accompany you." I know, I was repeating the whole 'sweet thing' in my head about 20,000 times. Crazier than a Ribbed-Tooth Shortnick._

_Please come, I will personally write your parents and have you come if you are not there, my fire-crackin', sweet thing. _Ginny laughed out loud at that and quickly finished the letter.

_Give puppy eyes to your mum for me, will you? Merci beaucoup you Frenchie. _

_Love Always,_

_Your Captain_

Ginny rolled up the letter and went upstairs to get ready. Glancing at her clock Ginny saw that is was only 7:30; she sighed and grabbed her towel to get in the shower. After showering, Ginny dressed in her flowy white skirt which fell just above her knees and flared out. She put on a small hand-me-down, which had become tight over the years, brown cotton tank top and let her hair hang down in long, loose curls.

She looked in the mirror and put on some light eye makeup and quickly threw on her brown flip-flops. Coming down the stairs she laughed when she saw Ron rubbing his eyes and starting confusedly at the clock, and then at Ginny.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I was woken up by an owl, sorry if I woke you."

Ron cocked his head thinking of who would send an owl this early in the day, "Luna?" he asked.

Ginny smiled while nodding her head at him like he was a three year old and patted his head, "Trés bon!"

Ron chuckled while swatting her hand away and said, "Since you're so chipper, mind making breakfast?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but went over to the kitchen saying, "Alright, but you better be pleased with eggs and toast."

Ron smiled and sat down quickly at the table waiting. As he sat down he saw the letter Ginny had set down and went to pick it up. Without even turning Ginny said,

"I was invited by Luna to spend a week with her before term."

Ron stopped reaching for the letter and smiled sheepishly, "What did mum say?"

Ginny smiled knowing that Ron hadn't figured out quite what she had said yet, but replied anyways, "That's what I was on my way to do before you so rudely made me make you breakfast."

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Please, it's 8 in the morning, I'm not capable of making anybody do anything right now."

After saying this Ron immediately straightened up and said, "It's 8!"

Ginny turned around, a plat of eggs and toast in her hand, "Uhh, yea?"

She set down the plate and got two glasses of water out, "Is there a problem?"

Ron looked at her like he had just noticed her, for some reason, "Where are you going again?"

Ginny looked out the window saying "With Luna."

Ron swallowed his toast, "You're not leaving today are you?"

Ginny looked back at Ron, "That was the plan, I believe."

Ron looked slightly disheveled, "But I wanted you to be reintroduced to someone."

Ginny was taken by surprise at this, "Err- what?"

Ron looked at Ginny swallowing a mouthful of eggs, "Harry is coming and you haven't really met him, not since you know…"

Ginny looked away, refusing to think of that year, "He's coming over?"

Ron got the avoidance hint and said, "Yea, I just don't know when."

Ginny sighed, "I'll wait for him to arrive, visit a bit and then, hopefully, go with Luna."

Ron smiled, "Thanks Gin, you're great."

Ginny smiled and laughed before heading outside to find Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

As Ginny walked through the Weasley garden she heard the faint singing of her mother. She quickly turned and headed in her direction. Walking down a path in the woods behind their house, Ginny arrived upon the clearing the family had stumbled upon, making it then filled with soft grass and some tables surrounding a bonfire pit.

Ginny walked in quietly listening to her mother sing, "Mama?" she said quietly.

Mrs. Weasley turned her head and smiled at her youngest child, pausing her song, "Yes, Ginny dear?"

"I've received an owl inviting me to spend a week with Luna."

Ginny looked at her mother when she said, "And I assume that this would be at her house?"

"Err- not exactly ma'am."

Mrs. Weasley stopped short and asked briskly, "Well then where exactly would you be going?"

Ginny not liking where this was going, wrinkled her nose and replied, "I believe to Blaise Zabini's house, mum."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and asked, "I'm assuming that you met this…young man at the bash last night?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Weasley stood from her seat and said, "We do not like his connections, and you of all people should know this."

Ginny sighed, everything came back to blood.

"Mum, you can't help where you come from, and Blaise seemed kind and respectable no matter whom is father is."

Mrs. Weasley gave a disbelieving snort, "And you got all of this in one evening?"

Ginny sighed sitting down, "Mum my term starts in three weeks, please let me enjoy what's left of my holiday."

At this Mrs. Weasley sighed and said softly, "I'm not asking you to not enjoy your holiday, but you're asking us to let you stay at the house of dark families."

Ginny sighed and frowned, "What if I promised to keep in touch everyday, letting you know about how I am doing?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter thoughtfully, "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you," She finished a little softer, "Lord knows you've been through what most of only have in our darkest nightmares."

Ginny looked down at her flip flops and started picking grass blades from the ground. Mrs. Weasley watched her daughter and smiled a little sadly and said, "Oh who am I to take away your joy?"

Ginny smiled and stood up, and hugged her mother, "You are the greatest, most-caring mum in the universe, that's who you are."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and said, "Alright dear, go pack your things but stay until after dinner. We have company."

"Yes, ma'am." And with that Ginny walked back home to write a letter and pack her bags, only running when revengeful garden gnomes came chasing after her ankles with broken twigs.

Laughing she went inside and before going upstairs she said to Ron, "Oi, you better take care of those gnomes outside…they're planning a rebellion."

Last thing she heard, before she reached her room, was the sound of her brother in mock-seriousness, "Let them come."

* * *

Ginny sat down at her desk thinking of what she was going to write to Luna. She sighed, a whole week at the Zabini's. She smiled and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill;

_O Captain, my Captain,_

_I have some of the most important news you'll hear all summer. I am currently in my bedroom waiting on the arrival of a friend of Ron's; unfortunately I won't be able to see you for a while._

_The reason is, not my parents, but I must wait **and** meet **and** greet **and** chit **and** chat with Ron's guest. However, I **am** allowed to go and hope to greet you shortly after dinner with the Weasley clan, what fun awaits me._

_Tell Blaise not to worry, his fire-crackin' sweet thing is doing all she can to get there! Don't become too anxious, I did, after all, give her double-dosage puppy eyes…_

_Love Always_

_Nuwanda. _

She signed her 'name' with a flourish and immediately sent Pig out with her post. She then smiled and pulled her loose ringlets into a low- loose ponytail.

Going down the creaky old wooden steps she heard Ron say excitedly while opening the door,

"Harry!"

"Hey Ron" said a deep male voice that belonged to an average-to-tall guy with shaggy black hair and round glasses, "You should really take care of those gnomes, they just about took out my ankles."

Ron laughed and then saw Ginny grabbing her hand; Ron pulled her gently over to where Harry was standing.

"Harry," Ron began, "This, as you know, is my little sister Ginny."

Ron then made a big show of sucking in air and continued, "Ginny, this is my best mate Harry."

Ginny curtsied, as she was taught, and replied, "Pleased to be formally introduced."

Harry smiled never taking his eyes off the beautiful creature in front of him, "Hey." He finished in an inarticulate way.

Ginny smiled brightly, paying no mind to how he was looking at her or how he was speaking, nervously, and turned to Ron winking, "I'm leaving after dinner, mum's rules."

Ron nodded and quietly said, "Thanks Gin."

She nodded and smiled and then turned to Harry, "So, let's let all three of us catch up eh?"

When both boys nodded in agreement, Ginny stated, "Ron why don't you take him into the living room and I'll make some sweet tea."

* * *

When Ginny walked to the back of the house with three glasses and a pitcher on a tray she heard talk of Quidditch. She sighed, they didn't have Quidditch at Beauxbatons, it was considered unladylike.

As soon as she entered she began to hear tales of what Ron and Harry had done all through their Hogwarts years so far, and was so immersed in what they were saying she never noticed all of the glances Harry sent her way or how he would purposefully try to touch her arm or back while telling a story.

Looking at the clock on the wall Ginny frowned, it was 8:30. She assumed that dinner would've been over by now. She had been talking to Ron and Harry for almost five hours now, standing up off the couch Ginny straightened out her skirt and smiled to both boys saying,

"Well, I'm off to pack. Nice talking to you Harry."

Harry grinned and replied, "Anytime Ginny."

Ginny hesitated before her curtsy knowing how Ron hated in and opted to just walk upstairs instead. As soon as she hit the second landing Ginny ran the rest of the way to her room throwing all sorts of her clothes into her trunk. Her mum had placed a spell on the trunk that anything any clothing was put in would immediately fold and stack up into piles.

She grabbed all of her toiletries and quickly tossed them in as well. Turning the corner from her room Ginny practically shoved her trunk down the stairs yelling,

"Trunk!"

Soon as she was downstairs she heard the sound of Ron,

"Ginny! Luna is in the floo."

Ginny smiled and rushed over the flames, she redid her ponytail and knelt down by the fire place oblivious to the raven haired guy in the background watching her.

"Hey Luna! I know I'm sorry…the talking took awhile."

Luna's floating head laughed and she said, "It's okay, when do you think you can get here?"

Ginny looked around and saw her mum in the doorway; she was smiling and signaled that it was alright for her to go. Ginny ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. Mrs. Weasley laughed and said,

"Now, now Ginny I'm getting to old for those hugs. I shrank your trunk." Here she stopped and smiled finishing, "Have a good trip, and stay out of trouble."

Ginny put on a mock-offended face and said, "Mum! You would've thought that Beauxbatons had no effect on moi!"

Mrs. Weasley laughed and gently pushed her daughter towards the fireplace, "Have fun dear."

Ginny nodded and hugged Ron before turning back to Luna saying, "Watch out Luna, I'm on my way."

Luna smiled and quickly pulled her head from the fireplace.

Ginny stepped into the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and said loudly and clearly, "ZABINI MANOR!"

The spinning sensation hit Ginny before she heard the outrageous voices of both Ron and Harry screaming, "WHAT!?"

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at the boys and said, "Honestly, she's almost of age Ron, you're **both**," here she stopped and stare levelly at Harry, "acting as though I sent her to her death."

Ron snorted saying, "Uhh mum? She just went to the _Zabini's_…that **is** death."

Mrs. Weasley 'hrmphed' and said, "Oh do hush Ronald, or _you're_ going to meet death."

Ron scowled as she left the living room and turned to Harry, "Can you believe that?! The Zabini's?"

Harry frowned as well, "I don't know mate, I just don't know."

Ron sighed heavily, saying, "Damn Beauxbatons, making my sister a crazy curtsying frenchie."

Harry laughed and dragged his friend outside to go take out their frustrations on the rebelling garden gnomes.

* * *

As Ginny spun into the Zabini Manor she lost her balance and was caught at the last moment by strong arms.

Quickly detangling herself and pulling up her hair again she turned to her 'savior' and said, "Merci monsieur."

A calm, cool familiar voice said back, "De rien."

Before Ginny could say another word to, or see, her aide she was quickly engulfed in a huge hug by none other than,

"Captain!"

Luna laughed and said, "Nuwanda, you took forever!"

Ginny smiled and said, "I know, but you know how my mum is…"

Ginny saw Blaise and his friend, she knew that she knew the voice…Draco Malfoy had helped her. Shocked but happy all the same, Ginny curtsied and said, "Hope I didn't take you from what you were doing."

Blaise laughed and quickly took Ginny into a hug, which wasn't awkward at all, surprisingly seeing as they had just met. Draco looked at Ginny in a funny sort, that made her spine tingle, but took her hand and kissed her knuckles like the proper gentlemen he was.

Blaise kept sneaking glances at Luna but happily said, "Ginny we were all about to leave for dinner at Hogsmeade, we are overjoyed that you can join us."

Ginny smiled and said, "Oh sure, do you think that I could put my things somewhere?"

Blaise laughed saying, "Of course-"

Luna interrupted him saying, "I can show her. Come on Nuwanda."

Ginny laughed and said, while linking her arm with Luna's "O Captain, My Captain where to?"

Blaise laughed when Luna whispered something to Ginny making the girl gasp and say, "Liar."

Luna's fading voice was the last thing either boy heard as they rounded the corner telling Ginny,

"Now, now have you ever known me to lie you hypocritical floozy?"

This caused even Draco to chuckle.

* * *

**Author's Corner/.**

Well that wasn't horrible was it? Hope not. Thanks to all of my reviewers, you make me feel awesome!

REMINDER!!

If anyone has any ideas please e-mail them to me at I am writing this as fast as I can with all of my school work, so please please please don't be disappointed if or when my updates take a while. I Am Sorry.

I love you all and hope that you all LOVEEEEEEEE my story ha-ha just kidding.

For those of you who like what I like, you know where Nuwanda and O Captain My Captain came from…if you don't then it's from **Dead Poets Society**. I don't take any credit for it.

Have FUN!

LC


End file.
